


Notebook

by Theleilie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, More Fluff, Oneshot, hyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theleilie/pseuds/Theleilie
Summary: Where Chaewon finds a pink notebook sitting on her desk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 5 am so uh sorry if I sound like an uncatered drunkard

Chaewon walked in the classroom, strutting over to her designated seat.

She sat down, hanging her bag on the chair's wooden headrest as she zipped it open to collect her binder.

She spun around to face her desk, but was caught by surprise when she saw a pink notebook, neatly wrapped in a strip of white satin ribbon, sitting on the table. She put her binder aside, and slowly reached out to retreive the notebook.

With dainty fingers, she lightly pulled at the ribbon's ends, and inspected the notebook more closely.

The cover had nothing written on it, just an endless void of rose pink color. Chaewon flipped the notebook open, and there in the first page was a beautifully drawn picture of a blue butterfly perched on a dark red blood plum.

It brought a small smile to the strawberry blonde's face, since the picture was so nicely drawn and she absolutely just _loved_ butterflies.

Her eyes roamed the page, to maybe find some clue to who actually perhaps had given her this pretty notebook.

The girl's gaze landed on the few letters hastily written at the bottom of the drawing.

"S. H.," Chaewon had muttered out loud, eyes squinting at the text, "S. H?"

She looked around the classroom, trying to remember each student's initials.

"Wait," The teen muttered to herself, "Nobody has those initials."

Her gaze then flittered to a certain raven haired student who was sitting quietly at the back of the class.

"Unless, maybe..."

_Nah._

 

○°○

 

Chaewon sighed. Her professor was currently writing a blubber of numbers on the board, and honestly, the girl could care less.

 

She rested her head on her palm, and stared back at the pink notebook sitting on her desk. 

 

Her pen danced around her fingers, clicking it every now and then, absorbed in her own thoughts.

 

An idea suddenly popped in the bored student's head, and she quickly flipped the pink notebook open. 

 

Chaewon glanced at her professor, and once seeing the man completely focused on his numerous equations, she quickly adverted her attention back on the new, empty page. 

 

She quickly scribbled her message, signing her name at the end. 

 

**_Your drawing is really nice~_**  
_**I'm not entirely sure if you'd actually see this, but perhaps we could be friends?**_

 

**_-Chaewon_ **

 

**_P.S. - Thanks for the notebook! I love the color pink ❤_ **

 

She set her pen back on her desk and smiled, proud of her work.

 

_Please reply back._

 

_○°○_

 

"That's it for today," The professor stated, "No homework because I'm so generous. Now shoo, get out of my sight."

 

The whole class cheered in delight, and immediately started flocking out the classroom.

 

Chaewon stuffed her things back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

 

She then grabbed the white ribbon sitting on her desk and tied it around the rose colored notebook, setting it back where it had been when she first got it.

 

"Hey Chaewon!" A voice called out from the doorway. The mentioned girl spun around, her gaze met with her two friends, Hyunjin and Yerim. 

 

"Wait a sec!" She uttered back. She pushed her chair back, and with one last glance at the paper notebook sitting on her desk, made her way out the classroom. 

 

"Chaewonnie~" Yerim cooed once the blonde stepped out the door, "Let's go to the cafè, I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate." 

 

"Sure," Chaewon replied, "I was going to head somewhere to eat anyways."

 

"Great!" Hyunjin, who had been quiet the whole time, butted in. She linked arms with the two, and together, the trio walked down the hallways headed out the school.

 

○°○

 

Back at the classroom, a girl with raven waist-length hair decided to stay behind.

 

She was stuffing her things in her bag when she noticed the bright pink notebook sitting on a certain classmate's desk. 

 

She zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, then proceeding to head over to the desk the notebook was sitting on. 

 

She held the notebook lightly in her hands, untying the ribbon delicately wrapped around it. She immdiately flipped the notebook open, and saw the scribble of words written on the second page. 

 

She read over the inked message, a small smile forming on her face. 

 

Then, reaching for her pocket, she pulled out a pencil and started writing below the short note.

 

○°○

 

"So you're telling me," Hyunjin started, fingers stirring a warm cup of caramel macchiato, "That someone left you a notebook with some sort of drawing on your desk?"

 

"Oh my god!" Yerim squealed, setting her cup of hot chocolate back on the table, "It's just like those dramas I watch~"

 

Hyunjin nudged Chaewon by the shoulder, "Oohhh~ Our Chaewonnie has a secret admirer~"

 

The latter had huffed in response to the girls' teasing. 

 

"Oh my god, shut up! I'm not even sure who gave it to me." Chaewon sighed, picking at the plate of buttered croissants laid in front of her. 

 

"Hmm," Yerim muttered, "Was there like, any name or whatever?"

 

The blonde shook her head, "Just the initials S. H."

 

Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow at this, her expression a bit skeptical. 

 

"It could be a girl," She suggested, shrugging her shoulders, "I mean, it's a gay world, and you're bi anyways."

 

Yerim nodded at this, "Perhaps, maybe."

 

"I left a note in the notebook, actually," The two ebony haired girls focused their attention back to the strawberry blonde who spoke up all of a sudden, "Hopefully they read it."

 

"Chances are," Hyunjin said knowingly, pointing a coffee coated spoon at the girl, "They didn't actually notice."

 

○°○

 

Chaewon walked into class the next day, immediately slumping over on her chair.

 

She looked at her desk. The notebook still sat there, in the same spot where she had last put it.

 

She brought the notebook closer to her, untying the satin ribbon binded around it. 

 

"Did they even write back?" The teen sighed to herself.

 

She flipped the notebook open, and there, to her surprise, was a neatly written note just underneath hers. 

 

**_I'm really happy you liked my drawing, I never actually had any confidence in my art skills ❤_**  
**_Also, I would love to be your friend~_**

 

**_-S. H._ **

 

**_P.S. - Call me Olivia :)_ **

 

"Olivia," Chaewon smiled lightly, "What a nice name."

 

She then reached for her pen, whizzing up a reply. 

 

○°○

 

It went on like that for weeks. Chaewon would ask Olivia questions and leave the notebook on her desk, then come back the next day to see a reply written on the very same page.

 

Honestly, it was the only thing that she looked forward to at school. (Putting aside her friends of course.)

 

So far, Chaewon knows that Olivia absolutely loves drawing, has an older sister, and also has a pet dog. 

 

Heck, the two actually had a lot in common.

 

Currently, Chaewon is sitting on her desk, scribbling equations in her notebook.

 

She then put her pencil down, sighing.

 

_She wanted to meet Olivia so bad._

 

Chaewon would sometimes talk about meeting up, but Olivia always avoided the topic, which honestly bothered the blonde.

 

_Am I too cheerful for her?_

 

_Is there something wrong with me?_

 

_Am I not good enough?_

 

Questions would always haunt her in the wee hours of the night, causing the girl to just lie awake in thought.

 

Chaewon covered her mouth, stifling a yawn. 

 

_Honestly, math is so boring._

 

Her gaze flittered to the clock, the constant ticking practically luring her into a deep slumber.

 

_3:56... 3:57... 3:58... 3:59..._

 

"...okay, you are now dismissed." The professor announced from the front of the classroom. Chaewon immediately jumped out her chair in glee, then after gathering all her stuff, turned to the door.

 

"Psst," A blur of black hair stuck out from the doorway. Chaewon let out a small giggle at her friends' dorkiness.

 

Yerim's head popped out from the frame, a shit-eating grin on her face.

 

"You want to meet your secret admirer, right?" 

 

○°○

 

"So _this_ is your plan?" Chaewon had whispered to the two through gritted teeth.

 

"No, imbecile, _our_ plan." Hyunjin sassed back.

 

"Shut up, you two!" Yerim scolded the pair, "We're gonna blow our cover."

 

The trio was currently hiding behind the concrete wall situated beside the door frame, occasionally sticking their heads inside to look at what was happening.

 

"Yep, great cover we have here." The blonde rolled her eyes, immediately getting shushed by the other two.

 

Hyunjin peeked back inside the classroom, "Guys, look!"

 

Yerim and Chaewon followed Hyunjin's lead, peering inside the room.

 

There they saw a raven haired girl, who had walked over to Chaewon's desk.

 

Hyunjin remained in her calm facade, Yerim stifled a gasp, and Chaewon's eyes grew comically to the size of saucers.

 

The girl got the notebook, untying the ribbon wrapped around it. She flipped to a page and got out her pen.

 

The three spying teens watched from the doorway, eyes following the girl's every move.

 

The girl quickly scribbled a note, closed the notebook and tied the ribbon around it, then placed it back neatly on the desk. 

 

She headed towards the door, causing the trio's breath to hitch, and they immediately scrambled back behind the beloved safety of the creme concrete wall.

 

The girl walked out the classroom, oblivious to everything. 

 

The group watched as the mysterious so-called 'secret admirer' walked away, with Yerim and Hyunjin repeatedly nudging Chaewon on the shoulder, urging her to _fucking do something._

 

Chaewon gulped, then timidly stepped forward.

 

"Olivia!"

 

The girl stopped walking. She then slowly turned around, hesitating a bit. 

 

_Holy shit._

 

Chaewon's jaw practically dropped to the floor when she saw the girl.

 

She was just so beautiful, with her long dark hair and deep brown eyes, the blonde could've just fainted right there.

 

"Yes?" _Oh my god, even her voice is beautiful._

 

Remembering what she was supposed to do, Chaewon straightened up and cleared her throat.

 

"Would you, perhaps, come with me for some coffee?" The blonde student had asked shyly, a small smile on her face and a light blush on her cheeks.

 

"Its Son Hyejoo," The girl had replied, a smile painted on her features, "And I'd love to."

 


	2. T w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 since a lot of you guys like the first part ♡

Two girls had walked side by side down a busy alleyway located near the school.

The alley was filled with all sorts of shops and restaurants, making it a popular place for students to have a short break after classes.

It was Friday, meaning that the streets would be flocked with people. Chaewon stuck closely to Olivia's side, afraid she might get lost in the crowd.

Olivia gave the shorter blonde a small smile, and reached for her hand. A warm blush spread across the latter's cheeks, surprised by the sudden action.

Sure, the weather had been a bit cold that afternoon, but _damn,_ Chaewon had never felt warmer till now.

The pair slowed to a halt in front of a small cafè. A few gardenias sat in pots surrounding the petite building, and the familiar smell brought a small smile to Chaewon's face.

She lightly tugged at Olivia's sleeve, motioning for them to go inside.

The two stepped inside, immediately greeted by the warm aroma of cakes and coffee.

They walked over to the empty table situated beside a large window overlooking the busy streets outside.

A platinum blonde haired barista had came over to the table, a small grin on her face and a notebook resting in her hands.

"Jungeun unnie!" Chaewon greeted the girl with glee. Having always been in this cafè, the strawberry blonde had grown closer to the few baristas working here.

Jungeun had smiled back, writing something down on her notebook, "The usual, I'm assuming?"

The younger nodded in response. She _always_ orders the same thing everytime--a plate of croissants and strawberry flavored frappe. (Heck, her week would never be complete without it.)

Jungeun turned to Olivia, who had been quiet the whole time.

"And you?" Jungeun questioned the girl.

"A small cup of capuccino," The ravenette stated, "And a slice of chocolate cake, perhaps."

The dafodil haired barista nodded, writing the orders down on her notebook, then proceeding to walk back to the counter.

Chaewon turned to look at the dark haired student sitting across her.

"So..." Chaewon muttered awkwardly, "Should I call you Olivia or Hyejoo?"

The girl had smiled softly at her, and the blonde felt like melting.

"Olivia is fine," She reassured her, "It'd be more unique if you were the only one to call me that."

Chaewon's cheeks were painted a dark shade of red, and she opened her mouth, struggling to make a proper sentence.

"Well, uh," The latter had mumbled--she felt like her heart was gonna skyrocket out her chest, "Thanks for the notebook, by the way. How did you know pink was my favorite color?"

Olivia giggled, "Practically all your stuff were pink, how could anyone not have known?"

"And..." The girl continued, her gaze landing on her lap, "I'm sorry I declined your offers of meeting up--I was just too shy."

Chaewon shook her head at this, "No, it's totally fine, I understand."

The two had just sat there in comfortable silence, staring at each other.

"You're so pretty," Chaewon mumbled, her head resting on her palm.

The latter then quickly sat back up, her eyes growing large as her brain registered what she just said. She clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I mean, I uh--" The blonde student stuttered, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Olivia giggled at the girl's awkwardness, "It's fine. You're adorable yourself too."

And if it was possible, Chaewon's face flushed even redder, causing her to hide her face behind her hands in shame.

 

○°○

  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yerim had whispered to Hyunjin. The two were currently sitting on a table in the very same cafè Chaewon and Olivia were in, in their childish attempt to spy on the two.

"Well duh," Hyunjin muttered back, "We've practically mastered the art of spying at this point--Chaewon should really thank us later."

The younger had looked over at the other two, grinning to herself, "I feel like cupid."

Hyunjin had done the same, peering over at the unsuspecting duo, "I'm so proud of my child~"

Yerim then sighed, resting her head on the table.

"You know," The girl mumbled, "I wish I could experience that too."

The taller ravenette mimicked her, a pout present on her lips.

"Same."

 

○°○

  
Back at the table, Chaewon and Olivia had talked their hearts out, discussing about their favorite things, and ranting about school.

Another lemon headed barista had lumbered over to the pair, two trays of food nestled in her hands.

A big grin was plastered across the barista's face as she set the two trays on the table.

"Chaewon-ssi~!" She had greeted the highschool student, "The usual croissants and strawberry frappe."

"And," She turned to Olivia, "Chocolate cake and--Hyejoo?"

"Hey, Jinsol unnie," Olivia waved awkwardly at the surprised blonde.

"Wha--" Jinsol pointed at the two in utmost confusion, "You two know each other?"

"Oh my god," The bubbly barista gushed, "Are you guys dating?!"

"Unnie, I--" Olivia had tried to reason. Jinsol had interrupted her, however.

"My children are growing up~" The latter squealed, the tray in her hands almost toppling to the floor.

"Unnie," Chaewon said softly, "Calm down, we're not dating."

Once the words had tumbled out the girl's mouth, Jinsol's big, dopey grin was instantly wiped off her face.

"Eh?" The older had frowned, "Doesn't seem like it to me."

Olivia opened her mouth, ready to snap another retort when somebody called out from the counter.

"Jinsol!" Jungeun yelled out, a scowl on her expression.

"Oops," The bubbly barista muttered, "Well, anyways, enjoy your little date~"

And with that, the girl skipped away from the table.

Olivia sighed, burying her face in her hands, "Oh my god,"

Chaewon just giggled, poking the ravenette in the cheek, "Hey, how does Jinsol unnie know you anyways?"

"She's my sister's friend," The licorice headed student muttered, "They study in the same uni."

"Oh," The blonde nodded, "The sister you've been talking about?"

"We're stepsisters, actually," Olivia corrected, "She also works in this animal shelter just a few blocks away."

"Really?" Chaewon squealed, astounded, "Can we go there later?"

The dark haired girl smiled warmly, her heart just clouding with appreciation for the cheery strawberry blonde sitting across her, "Of course."

 

○°○

 

 

The two girls exited the cafè, hand in hand as they skipped down the street.

 

 

"So," Chaewon started, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth, "Tell me more about your sister."

 

 

"Well," Olivia muttered, "Her name is Ha Sooyoung, she's in her second year of college."

 

 

The blonde nodded at this, staring back at her shoes.

 

 

"She has a girlfriend, actually," The ravenette continued, her lips forming a small grin, "Kim Jiwoo--She's pretty nice, I'm sure you'll like her."

 

 

Chaewon smiled, then started sprinting down the road, pulling Olivia with her.

 

 

"C'mon!" The shorter girl beckoned, "I wanna meet them already!"

 

 

The other giggled at the latter's excitement, and together they weaved down the street, their laughter resounding across the alley.

 

 

They stopped at a small shop. Chaewon pulled Olivia inside, a big ass smile on her face.

 

 

Once the two were inside, the blonde could literally _swear_ that she was just gonna melt into a Chaewon-shaped puddle on the marble floor.

 

 

In a small pen at the right of the room were a group of excited, yipping puppies. Chaewon walked over to the adorable little creatures, her eyes sparkling.

 

 

Olivia smiled at the girl--she knew this would be her immediate reaction.

 

 

"Oh!" A tall, raven haired girl called out, "Hyejoo-ssi~! What are you doing here?"

 

 

"My friend wanted to meet you guys," Olivia explained, pointing to the girl who was buried in a heap of furry puppies.

 

 

"I could see she's enjoying herself," Another girl with bright auburn hair quipped, a small giggle escaping her lips as she swung her legs over the small counter.

 

 

Noticing the group staring at her, Chaewon immediately stood up, bowing, "I'm sorry, was I not allowed to go there?"

 

 

"No, it's prefectly fine," The tall, dark haired girl said, "I'm assuming you're Hyejoo's friend?"

 

 

The student nodded at this.

 

 

The older girl smiled at her, "I'm Sooyoung, and this over here is Jiwoo."

 

 

The girl sitting on top of the counter beamed, "Hey!"

 

 

"I'm Chaewon," The blonde introduced herself.

 

 

"That's such a cute name~" Jiwoo gushed, jumping off the counter, "I'm gonna call you Chae-chae from now on." The girl went over and squished Chaewon's cheeks.

 

 

Sooyoung sighed, "I apologize about her, she's really just like that."

 

 

"No, it's okay," The blonde teen reassured her.

 

 

"Anyways, unnies, we better get going," Olivia butted in.

 

 

"Eh? Where?" Chaewon looked over at the latter, confusion etched on her expression.

 

 

"You'll see," The taller teen grinned.

 

 

"Aww," Jiwoo pouted, "Come back here, okay?"

 

 

Chaewon nodded, and the two third-years left the small shop.

 

 

○°○

 

 

Olivia led Chaewon to the park, where a long, narrow river had resided just beside the few pine trees.

 

 

"The river?" Chaewon questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

 

 

The other stayed silent, guiding the confused blonde to the small, wooden bridge stretched over the glistening stream of water.

 

 

"It's a surprise," The latter told her, swinging her legs over the side of the bridge. Chaewon followed her, looking down at the water.

 

 

The two just sat there in utter silence, admiring the crystal waters flowing underneath them.

 

 

Olivia then looked up at the sky.  
"Look," She pointed at the warm, orange sun that was hiding behind the trees.

 

 

The sky was a beautiful mixture of pink and yellow hues, which clearly reflected across the water.

 

 

The sky had reminded Chaewon of a bright, colorful painting. She smiled, remembering the events that happened the past few weeks.

 

 

"Hey," She turned to Olivia, who was staring peacefully at the sky, "I have a question."

 

 

The taller ravenette hummed, urging her to go on.

 

 

"What did the drawing in that notebook mean?" She asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

 

 

Olivia turned to her, a serene smile on her face.

 

 

The sun's rays bathed the two in warm sunlight. The river glistened, the sky reflecting off its surface.

 

 

The moment had honestly seemed so perfect, so ethereal.

 

 

Olivia stared back at the setting sun, with Chaewon looking at her expectantly.

 

 

"It simply means us, together."

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to clear a few things-  
> There will be no more pt 3, I'm quite happy with how this ended and I think adding a pt 3 will ruin the plot  
> I will, however be writing oneshots related to the other characters mentioned here, so I hope you guys check that out once it's up  
> Thank you guys so much for all the support this has been getting, I'm a very new author and I didn't expect all the attention this fic got ❤  
> Also yall's comments made me smile, yOU GUYS ARE THE ADORABLE ONES UWU ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> hYEWON ARE MY FLUFFY CHILDREN-  
> Also thanks to my friend soap for the plot idea heh  
> Please leave suggestions for any ship I should do next~


End file.
